Deedee Test
by XxShaym1nxX
Summary: Deedee goes to Johnny Test's stupid world through one of Dexter's stupid machine things. Do they get together?...Read this to find out! Please review also I would really apprectiate it
1. Chapter 0 - Prelude

**\- Chapter 0 -**

**-*Prelude*-**

_Okay guys so this is going to be my very first FanFiction that I hope you will all enjoy! It's going to be a Romance that has…_

_JOHNNY TEST AND DEEDEE!_

_Yet, I may include other Characters as well, Including,_

_The TRS cast_

_Dexter_

_The characters in TCC_

_Anyone else I feel like_

_Myself? :o_

_(Also if you don't know what TCC is or TRS, look it up on YouTube by XxShaym1nxX (Me!))_

_So that is what this Story is going to be about. The reason I am writing this FanFiction is because I have been watching the episodes of Johnny Test recently on Netflix, and even though I hate it, I like to watch it so I can point out all the flaws! That's why I am writing this FanFiction about Johnny Test even though I hate him and want to eat him (But not in that dirty way. Go away Polina!)._

_So you should go read the Story Now._

_Okay?_

_Or else you are Grounded._


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Dimnesion

**\- Chapter 1 -**

**-*A New Dimension*-**

_It all started one customary, conventional morning. Deedee woke up in her salmon room with a Brobdingnagian smile on her square-y face. She combed her soft, golden locks and tied them neaty into puffs as she waxed ready to face the day. Stealthily, she snuck out the door, hiding behind vases and tables to reach her destination… wherever could she be heading?_

_Within moment, she was in Dexter, her little brother's room. She pulled the book switch and went all the way down! She met Dexter, who was angry, as usual, because he is dumb._

"_Deedee!" he said "Get out of my lab!" Deedee, however, was so full of saccharine stupidity that she didn't even listen! She just decided to kept pushing buttons and pulling levers. "YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH MY TRANCEDIMENSIONAL DEVICE OR I'LL HAVE TO EXTINGUISH YOU DEEDEE!" Dexter voiced with a wicked Smirk. "But, maybe that's what I want to happen! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAA!" Dexter was a total sadist (but also really shy)._

_Deedee ambled to the giganormous machine with "Trancedimensioal Device" penned on it. "DO NOT YOU DARE DO IT DEEDEE!" screeched Dexter, angrily. But, alas, she pulled the button, and was trapped in the machinima. "This is great! Said Dexter. "I can now send her to a different dimension, and I will get rid of my vexatious sister FOREVER! Haha!" articulated Dexter. "Computter," vocaloid Dexter, "Send Deedee to another dimension. _"ok dexter where should i send her"

"_ANYWHERE! shots Dexter "Just not here, or else She will continue to agonize me!" So computer sent Deedee to a new dimnesion. _

To what dimension did Computer post Deedee? Read the next Chapter to Find out!

(**Author's Note:** Sorry about the spelling mistakes! I had to written this really fast before I went to school so I don't have time to go back trough it. Also, I put in an easter egg referencing Vocaloid (even though, In DAL, Dexter hates vocaloids and is paranoid about them)! I am thinking this fanfiction might be very referential, just like Nerds! But, I'm not sure yet. This FanFiction is a work in progress.)


	3. Chapter 2 - Love At First Sight?

***Chapter 2***

***-Love At First Sigt-***

_Deedee gazed up into the bright aquamarine upper atmosphere, her sapphire eyebalss appeared adrift and demented. "OHMYGOD HOW DID I EVEN GET HERE ASDFGHJKLzxcvbbnm,..,m?" she speaked, solemly.. (a/n: Nerds says: OMG ASDF? YOU STOLE THAT FROM ASDFMOVIE!" Also yes I will put Nerds and everone else in soon! But, you have to wait. first)_

_Suddenly, the figure of a short boy appeared in the distance, but Deedee could not tell who he was or what he locked like. Johnny Test had on a dennim blue jacket and a jet black shirt with a bright yellow nuclear sign on it. His hair faded gently into bright orange streaks. His face was curved into a smile and he had plastor green khakis on. He too had bright colbalt eyes._

"_Hey Dukey look at this girl do you think that she is hurt? he frowned sadly.. "Who even cares lets just go," snarled the dog who was next to him. Deede was shocked and also very sad. There were TEARS in her EYES! How could you say such the thing?" she cried. "How could you say such the thing? Condescended Johnny to Dukey. Dukey became angry. "Well geez, it's not even my decision! Just do whatever." _

"_Come to my house!" cheered Johnny Test. "So I can introduce you to… MY FAMILY!" Dedede was not impressed. "I don't know… judging by how your dog greeted me…" Pleas? asked Johnny Test. Deedee giggled, then smiled, rolling her eyes. "Okay then" "Hold on a second, you cannot just let anyone into your house for no reason! said Polina "Shut up Duket, not everything is about you." laughed Johnny, and Deedee laughed too. Dukey groaned, and we all will go to Johnny Test's house._

_Johnny's house was well-furnaced with bright green wallpaper, tan carpet and stylish white bordering. There were two storied, butJohnny Test always talked as though there were three(?) He also showed DeeDee to his sisters, but they were gotten angry at here. "Ew, go away!" said Susan, flipping her curly hair. "Stay away from out brother, you weirdo!" jeered Mary. Deedee became very sad and depressed, but wasn't for very long because she doesn't even care what other people think. "They're just a bunch of a-holes!" said Deedee. Johnny laughed. "Yeah, they are.". Laughed Johnny._

_Finally, they got too Johnny's room. He showed her all the cool stuff like stakeboards and video games and movies, and Deedee was hating lots of fun! After they finished playing TRS: The Video Game _(hehehe get the reference?" _Johnny Test says, "Deedee, I think I have a confession to make." Deedee looked muddled. "UM, YEAH, WHATEVER." she asked curiously. _

_Johnny Test blushed shyly "I think… … … … … … …_

… … … … _. .. … .. . … . .. .. . . I am in love with you, Deedee."_

"_WHAT OMIGOSH REALLY?" gosped Deede._

(AN: Okay, so this chapter I tried to experiment with foreshadowing like my teachers at school say.I hope it was effective.)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (ok I am too lazy to do the special title effect thing, sory)**

**the First Date?/?/?/?u?**

_Deedee woke up in her salmon room with a Brobdingnagian smile on her square-y face. She combed her soft, golden locks and tied them neaty into puffs as she waxed ready to face the day. Stealthily, she snuck out the door, hiding behind vases and tables to reach her destination… wherever could she be heading?_

_Meanwhile, Jonny Testes was wearing also the same outfit _(If you are wondering why they naver change, they don't in the show so it's okay! So leave me along) _when suddenly, Duckey ebcame EXCESSIVELY VEXED. "Where are you going?" "I thought we were going to play video games?" angered Duke. "We are going aon a date dukey!" said Deedeed. 'because Johnyy Test and me are in LOVE!" she sceeched excitedly. Johnny sighed. "Oh, Deedee, you voice is so annoying, it is like nails on a chalkboard in my ear. If it were not for the fact that I admire you so, I would want to bahs my head in with a piano." He smelled at her, and Deedee smileed _(Geit it?) _got very furious and crushed the floor with his quadruped paws! "You two are STUPID!" and he walked jealously away._

_:He is jealous, said Johnny, "because he will never had a girlfriend. ;)" "HAHA WHAT A LOSER!"" laughed Deedee. suddenly, Duckey became EXCESSIVELY VEX_

_So then Johnny Testicles and deeDee whent to Red Lobster _(I do not own them ok so don['t mary sue me (heheh get it) please)

_They ordered lots of Cheddar Buscits! And they had Mozzerella Sticks and Chicken Nuggets and Pizza and Shrimp and Cheese Stick and it was fun! But then, suddenly a portal appeared! And out poppoed… … .. .. . …. .. .. . .. . . . …. … … . …. … … . . .. . .. . .. . . .. .. . ….. .. . . . … . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . ….. .. . . . . …. . … .. . ...DETER BLUEWHINGE?_

_OH MY GOD WHAT! said Johnny Test. 'It's nothing like I've ever seen!'" he's shocked. Deede gulped morosely. "It's a brotDragon, Breena Bluewing!" she criid _(errytime) _Dexter grinned mliciously. "Mwahaha, I have come to remove you my vexatious sister! I shall bring you home with me BY FOCE if it's oakay, I mean._ (See she's shy, I do have solid characterization POLINA GEEZ)

"Nut why?{"" said Johnny Test anciently. "_Yeah why! said Deedee "I think you wanted me gone!"_ Brexter frowndd. _I will explain lzter, but you have to come wuth me too my lab home! You xannot hang out with this loser she condescended and he pointed at Jenny Test. _

"_NO HOW DARE YOU! DEXTER" cried Ded. "I CAN"T BELIEVE WOULD SAY SUCH THE THING TO MY BOYFRIEND." Sudanly, she Karate-HiKicked Brenna in the face! "OH NO!" He sobbed; unfortunately. Johnny then kicked him also in the stomach! ANd then Brenna ded._

_Deedee uddenly cried. "Oh my hitler… I just kille my own brothe!" she weeped sorrowly. 'I'ma killer!" "There was nothing you coud do 'Deed." said Johnnytest. _

_PSYC_(opathy, Nonki na jinsei" said Dexter jumping up, and then hit them with his lazergun! Sudenlly, they were hit too! What will happen now?... . ...Read the next chapter to find out stupid!


	5. Chapter 54

Okay so Iforgot to updot the story for a little while. I am suoper sorry! I will be continuing i now. I donnot remember when i laxt left off so i will just be making guesses I hope that ahat is alright+

Also I was told that my stroy was hrd to read becaus I did nto make new paragraphs for the dialogue, so I will be doing that, yay

_Deedee gosped! AT DEXTER because he was dead now _I think?

_But then breena came and was veery made tat hem! _

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?/1/1+"_

"_YOU KILLED YOUR OWN BROTHER I HATE UOU AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"_

_DeeDee deedee'd vexatously at the Bluwhingel dragon/. _

"_I DID NOT CARE!"_

"_I HATED DEXTERANNTYWAY BECAUSE HE WAS ALWAYS MAD AND SUUUPER PERVERTED! _

_unlike Johnny!"_

_Johnny smilled at the raise, but dextBrenna laughed._

"_Foryou see! I was the one using Dexter all along! hahahaha! _

"_That is why sometimes my name chaned between Dexter and Brenna in the Chapter 3." _(this is Brenna saying this)

_But noe tht Dexer os DEAD, I can now reveal my eeeeevvvilllll plan of EVI!"_

"_COME ON OUT, GOOMY!"_

_And then Meganium Goomy* suddenlie'd into Johnnys house!_

"_HAHAHAHAHA!"_

_whine Meganium Goomy in her most vetiously wheedlintg voice._

"_Noe tht Dexer os DEAD, we cN NOW REVeal our eeeeevvvilllll plan of EVLI!"_

_she said_

_Johnny sad._

"_But what is your evil plan going to do?" he frowned._

"_WE WILL DROWN YOU… in carrots!"_

_And then Johnny Test and Dee Dee died from being drowned in carrots._

_Saddly The End!... … . .. . . . …. . .. . … . . … .. . .. …. …_

…_.._

_._

_._

_._

…

_._

… _.. . . _

_. . . . . _

… _. . . .. … ._

_. . . ._

_. . . . _

… _. …. …_

_OR IS IT!_

*For those who do not know Megnium Goomkky is a vocaloid and she looks like this


	6. Chapter 666 ILLUmsiaDNAIDNAI

ALso (an author's note) I am NOT! a troll! I even have a whole YouTube account and everything, So you must BEIEVE my truth. My siter gave me her account and now I use it and I am really serious and it makes me sad when peope say I am not. :(((

Chapter 6

_Deeees eyes fulltered open, nd she awoke with her eyes open and feeling dazed. "M I Deadee?"" she wondered grogiggly._

_She sat up. Suddenly, she Suddenly, she saw. .. Johnny Test! _

"_Omg!" she shouted to Johnny Test._

"_Yolo,"_

_he shouted back at her, looking handsome and starry-eyes._

"_I think we are in the afterlife!" she cllad._

_Johnny confusedly looked at her,. "wBut don't all ShayDestiny characters go to h***? You know like in TRS Season Three Episode 13, Piano with TRS and the Fans!"_

_Deedee thugd for a moment. "I don't now. Maybe, we are spacial?" dedee llocked around_

_The place seemed to be a giant empty plain, with emerald green grass stretching as far as the eye could see. Covering the grass were swaths of shining silver mist that rose and subsided as a gentle breeze blew. The sky above was alive with stars, and although the moon was not there the starlight more than made up for it. Bright as it was, Dee Dee couldn't help but feel somewhat lonely as she gazed far into the horizon. With a glum feeling brewing inside of her, she knew that no matter how long she wandered, that she would never see her family again. It was only her. Her, and the boy she hardly knew, the boy she had met not one week it wsa StarClan_

_SUddenyt…. SHAY CAME IN!_

"_HELLO, it is I, the GOD OF SHAYDESTING!"""" a giant Shayming Sky Forme appearedc n front of them!ddd""_

_nad I have come to announce that u are, in fact, DEAD!_

"_YAYYAYYAYYAYAYA oh wait no that' bad. WAAAAAAAAH:_

_crid Johnny Test.+_

"_ERMAGHERD, calm YOR FACE!" screamed Shaly. _

_but wh _

_said Deedeee confusedly._

"_Well, I just couldn't end the story here! So, I decided to bring you back to life! Isn't that FANTASTICK?!"_

_Deedee simpered, her gargantuan ultramarine orbs glistening with utmost exhiliration and jubilation._

"_THat woud be great!"_

_So Shaym1n magicked them bak down to Earth._

_Johnny Test looked back at deedeedede. "u redy to kik some butt bby ily"_

_Deedee grinned super duper loud! "YUP!"_

_So Shaym1n magicked theb mak down to Earth to destroy Breena and Goomy's evil plan!1!_

**AUTHORNS NOTE ok so this is all for today! because I have to go eat dinner BYE!**


	7. Chapter FIGHT

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" NA; ok so this is chapter 6 also again I am sorry for the not update much! I had to do shcooly things bu i am BAK the prev chaptdr was written at an earlier date and that is why I uploaded it todwysa/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-ea3994ae-254e-526b-4f94-a5b720548683" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"lso yeh plz check the AN at the bottom I really aprreciate it. Thank you!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dedededededededee was walkgin in the park with JonTron! 3333 They were having lots of the fun ! thar was the pretty flowers everythere and there were birds and love and it was really sweet. The birds were singing "DARUDE- SANDSTROM" and everyone laughed because that is a really funny joke!`/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As Testyjohn was walking w/ Deedee, he got two icecreams! "Oh, thank you for thw ice cream!" said Deeday. "WHAT?" Said Joshua, shocked. "These are both for me, though!?" And then there was a lugh track like in the Big Bang Theory or something,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As they were walking in the park, they saw on a tale…. DIB! and he was ksising HATSUNE MIMKO! "DIB! HOW! COULD YOU DO! THIS" EXTREMEd dd. "But ddee, ceded idrapter, you are boyfrineds with me, remember?'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A! But this is wehre you are wrong, for you see, I am also inlove, with, DIB!, "sadi Deedee again"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"GHOSP! VERYONE GHOSTED/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"soodenly Dib and Hotsun Mecha started frenching passively, and everyone turned on alot./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wasn't we were supposed to fight a bad guy?" Said Dib with a kiss./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Okay we hve had lots of fun toady! "Said Deeeee. "Let's go home and play GEEMS"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"and they went and plaid GEEMS. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"First they were playing Lord of The Flies! "GOD, I HAAAAATE PIGGY!" said Deedee "HE IS A SYMPATHETIC SU ALSO SIMON IS JEEEEESSUSE" she said, mindlessly mashing her fist against the pages.. and then Deedee turned into Jack and was meat. MEAT/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then Dib started making out with Sim A WHOLE LOT! And then everyone got a nosebleed. And then they all went to the doctor 'cause there is no way that is normal I mean wholey crap also Zim cried/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"tHEN they played Pokemon Rejuvention! And it was lots of fun, but they got stuck on this one part in the Xen Lab with Keta, and they had to get all the keys, but they couldn't find the final one. Okay like seriously I am so lost right now. I got the one from the scientists, the one from Sharon, and the one in the jail, but the bottom left room only leads me to an elevator and sends Keta back to the front doors for some reason, and the top right room only has an Up-Grade. Could anybody help me with that? It would actually be really great. I'd post this on the official forum but it's getting DDoSed for some reason and I can't get a straight answer from Google. Thanks everyone!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I wonder why the Reborn Forum is even being DDoSed right now. Who out there hates the people so much that they have to attack the site? Does Ame have just like some mortal enemy who hates her guts and is like trying to get vengeance or whatever? That sounds really funny actually. Not like this stupid fanfiction, which is just like 'LOLRANDOM'. I'm seriously only writing this because my sister thought it was funny and won't leave me alone. I want to write something serious, I know I can, but I can't think of anything. I think it's called Writer's Block?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Or maybe I can't write anything because I am just truly an untalented hack. I think that's the thought that scares me the most. What if I'm just making a big fool out of myself, and I've only really been unlucky thus far because I've just gone unnoticed? Well I mean, not counting this thing, which is supposed to be terribly bad. But if you think about it, what is there that I could write that isn't being topped by like, /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My Immortal /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"or something? That's the story I had in mind when I was writing this. I wanted to be the next Tara Gilesbie and just make everybody laugh. But as you can see I have failed miserably because I have like one legitimate review and I scared her off because she is afraid of the word testicles or something. And even she thought I was decent./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Where was I going with this? What is life? Who am I? Why? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;".../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"how do i pel oraneg/span/p 


	8. Chapter 9

**NA; ok so this is chapter 6 also again I am sorry for the not update much! I had to do shcooly things bu i am BAK the prev chaptdr was written at an earlier date and that is why I uploaded it todwysa**

**lso yeh plz check the AN at the bottom I really aprreciate it. Thank you!**

Dedededededededee was walkgin in the park with JonTron! 3333 They were having lots of the fun ! thar was the pretty flowers everythere and there were birds and love and it was really sweet. The birds were singing "DARUDE- SANDSTROM" and everyone laughed because that is a really funny joke!`

As Testyjohn was walking w/ Deedee, he got two icecreams! "Oh, thank you for thw ice cream!" said Deeday. "WHAT?" Said Joshua, shocked. "These are both for me, though!?" And then there was a lugh track like in the Big Bang Theory or something,

As they were walking in the park, they saw on a tale…. DIB! and he was ksising HATSUNE MIMKO! "DIB! HOW! COULD YOU DO! THIS" EXTREMEd dd. "But ddee, ceded idrapter, you are boyfrineds with me, remember?'

A! But this is wehre you are wrong, for you see, I am also inlove, with, DIB!, "sadi Deedee again"

GHOSP! VERYONE GHOSTED

soodenly Dib and Hotsun Mecha started frenching passively, and everyone turned on alot.

"Wasn't we were supposed to fight a bad guy?" Said Dib with a kiss.

Okay we hve had lots of fun toady! "Said Deeeee. "Let's go home and play GEEMS"

and they went and plaid GEEMS.

First they were playing Lord of The Flies! "GOD, I HAAAAATE PIGGY!" said Deedee "HE IS A SYMPATHETIC SU ALSO SIMON IS JEEEEESSUSE" she said, mindlessly mashing her fist against the pages.. and then Deedee turned into Jack and was meat. MEAT

Then Dib started making out with Sim A WHOLE LOT! And then everyone got a nosebleed. And then they all went to the doctor 'cause there is no way that is normal I mean wholey crap also Zim cried

tHEN they played Pokemon Rejuvention! And it was lots of fun, but they got stuck on this one part in the Xen Lab with Keta, and they had to get all the keys, but they couldn't find the final one. Okay like seriously I am so lost right now. I got the one from the scientists, the one from Sharon, and the one in the jail, but the bottom left room only leads me to an elevator and sends Keta back to the front doors for some reason, and the top right room only has an Up-Grade. Could anybody help me with that? It would actually be really great. I'd post this on the official forum but it's getting DDoSed for some reason and I can't get a straight answer from Google. Thanks everyone!

I wonder why the Reborn Forum is even being DDoSed right now. Who out there hates the people so much that they have to attack the site? Does Ame have just like some mortal enemy who hates her guts and is like trying to get vengeance or whatever? That sounds really funny actually. Not like this stupid fanfiction, which is just like 'LOLRANDOM'. I'm seriously only writing this because my sister thought it was funny and won't leave me alone. I want to write something serious, I know I can, but I can't think of anything. I think it's called Writer's Block?

Or maybe I can't write anything because I am just truly an untalented hack. I think that's the thought that scares me the most. What if I'm just making a big fool out of myself, and I've only really been unlucky thus far because I've just gone unnoticed? Well I mean, not counting this thing, which is supposed to be terribly bad. But if you think about it, what is there that I could write that isn't being topped by like, _My Immortal _or something? That's the story I had in mind when I was writing this. I wanted to be the next Tara Gilesbie and just make everybody laugh. But as you can see I have failed miserably because I have like one legitimate review and I scared her off because she is afraid of the word testicles or something.

Where was I going with this? What is life? Who am I? Why? how do i pel oraneg

**AN UM OKAY SO APPARENTLY THE LAST PAGE ORRUPTED SO I POSTED IT AGAIN. PLEASE JUST IGNORE ALL OF THAT THANK YOU!**


End file.
